swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Pionier
Pionier − ochrzczony głosiciel wyznania Świadków Jehowy, który na działalność ewangelizacyjną przeznacza określoną liczbę godzin w miesiącu lub roku (inna nazwa to głosiciel pełnoczasowy)Zorganizowani do spełniania woli Jehowy, wyd. Watchtower Bible and Tract Society of New York, 2005, ISBN 83-86930-78-0, s. 112-113. Działalność pionierów zainicjowano w roku 1881. Początkowo nazywano ich „kolporterami”. Historia Pierwszych pionierów Badacze Pisma Świętego nazywali „kolporterami”. W Strażnicy Syjońskiej z kwietnia 1881 roku zamieszczono artykuł pt. „Potrzeba 1000 kaznodziejów”, w którym zachęcono osoby nie mające nikogo na utrzymaniu do poświęcania tyle czasu, ile tylko mogą, na działalność kaznodziejską. W roku 1885 liczba kolporterów wynosiła 300 osób. W sprawie wyboru terenu do głoszenia na początku pozostawiano kolporterom pełną swobodę''Świadkowie Jehowy - głosiciele Królestwa Bożego, wyd. Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania , 1995, s. 209, 210. W 1909 roku pionierów było 625 ''Świadkowie Jehowy - głosiciele Królestwa Bożego, wyd. Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania , 1995, s. 559. Liczbę 1000 kolporterów przekroczono w roku 1914''Świadkowie Jehowy - głosiciele Królestwa Bożego, wyd. Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania , 1995, s. 284. Pierwszych pionierów specjalnych Towarzystwo Strażnica zaczęło wysyłać w 1937 roku. Ich zadanie polegało na odtwarzaniu w progach mieszkań wykładów biblijnych z płyt gramofonowych oraz na ponownym odwiedzaniu ludzi i prowadzeniu z nimi rozmów biblijnych. Na początku pionierzy specjalni skupiali się na dużych miastach, gdzie istniały już zbory Świadków Jehowy. Kilka lat później zaczęto kierować pionierów na tereny, gdzie nie było Świadków Jehowy. Rodzaje służby pionierskiej * '''Pionier pomocniczy' - głosiciel, który ten rodzaj służby może podjąć od razu po chrzcie na jeden lub kilka miesięcy, a czasami nawet do odwołania. Wypełniając specjalny wniosek zobowiązuje się on do poświęcania na głoszenie przynajmniej 50 godzin w miesiącu, a w niektórych ustalonych miesiącach 30. Starsi miejscowego zboru po rozpatrzeniu, czy dany głosiciel spełnia wymagania, mogą zatwierdzić jego wniosek do pomocniczej służby pionierskiej. Pionier taki głosi na terenie swojego zboru. ** W Polsce w 2013 roku było przeciętnie 6917 pionierów pomocniczych.Rocznik Świadków Jehowy 2014. Największą ich liczbę w Polsce osiągnięto w kwietniu 2011 roku - 45 028''Nasza Służba Królestwa,wyd. Strażnica – Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe, Zarejestrowany Związek Wyznania Świadków Jehowy w Polsce, sierpień 2011, ISSN 1234-4559. Na świecie w 2013 roku było przeciętnie 496 089 pionierów pomocniczych''Rocznik Świadków Jehowy 2014. Najwyższa liczba pionierów pomocniczych na świecie wyniosła w kwietniu 2011 roku - 2 657 377 Ten najwyższy miesięczny wynik liczbowy został osiągnięty w związku z czasowym obniżeniem wymagań. Osoby zgłaszające się do tej służby tylko w kwietniu 2011 roku mogły bowiem zadeklarować wypracowanie 30 lub standardowych 50 godzin w owym miesiącu - Rocznik Świadków Jehowy 2012, wyd. Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania , 2011, s. 7. * Pionier stały - głosiciel, który jest w stanie spędzić w działalności kaznodziejskiej minimum 840 godzin w roku i jest przynajmniej sześć miesięcy po chrzcie. Po pozytywnym rozpatrzeniu jego wniosku przez starszych zboru zostaje zamianowany on na pioniera przez Biuro Oddziału Świadków Jehowy koordynujące działalność kraju, w którym mieszka. Działalność ewangelizacyjną jako pionier stały może pełnić na terenie swojego zboru lub na terenie, gdzie zostanie skierowany wg zapotrzebowania. Po roku takiej służby pionier ten może zostać zaproszony na specjalne szkolenie – Kurs Służby Pionierskiej. ** Na świecie w 2013 roku było przeciętnie 1 025 677 pionierów stałych, a w Polsce - 8211''Rocznik Świadków Jehowy 2014''. * Pionier specjalny - głosiciel, który na głoszenie przeznacza 130 godzin w miesiącu. Na pioniera specjalnego każda osoba zostaje zamianowana przez Biuro Oddziału Świadków Jehowy koordynujące działalność kraju, w którym mieszka. Zazwyczaj do tego rodzaju służby pionierskiej zapraszani są doświadczeni pionierzy stali, którzy mogą głosić tam, gdzie ich skieruje Biuro Oddziału. Kierowani są często na teren, gdzie mogą założyć nowy zbór; we własnym lub ościennym kraju. Ponieważ większość swojego czasu poświęcają na ewangelizację, toteż nie mogą zarabiać na swoje utrzymanie. Dlatego dostają od Towarzystwa Strażnica zapomogę na pokrycie niezbędnych wydatków Świadkowie Jehowy - głosiciele Królestwa Bożego, wyd. Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania , 1995, s. 299. **W Polsce w 2011 roku było łącznie 241 pionierów specjalnych. Na świecie w roku 1992 było ponad 14 500 pionierów specjalnych. Tabela liczby pionierów Zobacz też * Kurs Służby Pionierskiej * Zbiórka do służby polowej * Głosiciel Przypisy Kategoria:Organizacja i działalność Świadków Jehowy